While it is common practice for businesses to monitor their computer networks and software processes, the amount of information that can be obtained may make it prohibitively expensive to diligently monitor that information. Thus, monitoring computer infrastructure may be a constant balancing act between gathering and analyzing enough information so as to reduce the chances of a problem escaping detection, while at the same time triaging the information gathered and analyzed so as to enable the monitoring process a realistic chance to perform the necessary and requested analysis.
When a computer network or software process experiences a complete or partial failure, the resulting damage can be catastrophic. Many of today's monitoring systems can only determine once a system is down, although there may have been certain events leading up to the system failure that could have indicated that the system was going to fail.
Despite many attempts to address these problems, there remains a need for a solution to this problem that is both robust enough to dependably monitor important networks and help determine if a system failure may soon occur, and yet flexible enough to work with any computer or network infrastructure.
Accordingly, there remains an unmet need for a sufficiently flexible and dependable approach to monitoring computer networks and software process output.